Vision One
Vision One is a public free-to-air television channel in Kuboia, which began transmitting on 4th January, 1988 as Vision Network. The channel’s original purpose was to provide an alternative to what was Kuboia’s only main television channel at the time, KBG 1. As such, Vision One was the first television channel to launch in Kuboia after it became its own country. Outside of Kuboia, the channel has been available in Jetania since launch, and has broadcasted in Austria, Germany, the Netherlands and Switzerland since the early 2000s. The channel is known as NorthVision, SouthVision, WestVision or EastVision depending on the area. The main Vision One channel, however, is available in all regions. History Plans for a second television channel in Kuboia were announced in April 1987. The name The Vision Network first appeared in newspapers on 2nd September, 1987, with an expected launch of early 1988. The channel was launched on 4th January, 1988 at 10:30a.m. as Vision Network. Prior to 1993, the channel aired every weekday from 4:30p.m. to 10:30p.m. and every Saturday and Sunday from 10:30a.m. to 10:30p.m. From 1st September, 1993, the channel aired everyday from 7:00a.m. to 10:30p.m. On 31st July, 1995, the channel was partially bought by MTV Networks Kuboia. On 14th July, 1997, Vision Network was renamed Vision 1 and the Nickelodeon Kuboia block was launched, which aired everyday from 7:00a.m. to 11:25a.m. Because of this, Vision 1 only aired from 11:25a.m. until approximately midnight every day until 10th January, 2000, when Nickelodeon Kuboia was spun off into its own channel. On 1st November, 2010, MTV Networks Kuboia lost the ownership of the channel, giving the rights to the main Viacom Media Networks company. Vision 1 was renamed to Vision One on 9th January, 2012. Other services Vision One +1 A one-hour timeshift of the channel, originally titled Vision 1 +1, now called Vision One +1, was launched on 23rd January, 2004. Vision One HD A HD version of the channel, called Vision One HD, was launched on 13th February, 2012. It should not be confused with Vision HD. Local variations * NorthVision - Fahrbahnin, Hausekeep, Kuboian Cliffs * EastVision - Gutstone, Jaillage, Reichetto * SouthVision - Espanbute, Estadville, Kuboian Borders * WestVision - Britribute, Goodghetto, Meifahrn Notable programming Children’s programming Children’s prpgrammes are broadcast on the channel from 7:00a.m. to 10:30a.m. and 3:30p.m. to 6:00p.m. During these time periods, the idents used on the channel are different. * All Hail King Julien * Danky Dawg and the Dabimals * Green Hills * Magic Shelf * Max and Ruby * Multiblock * Princess Kasouliene * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * The Many Adventures of Cecil and Harambe * The Sweet Treets * VeggieTales in the City Imported programming * Family Guy * The Simpsons Weekday programming * Behind Closed Doors * Slipped from the Reel * Zero to Victory Weekend programming * Crash Course Kuboia * Kuboian Pop Idol * Secret Cash Orbs * The Dead * The Mega Money Drop Annual programming * A Vision In Kids Category:Kuboia Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:1988